


Good Cop no

by differentjasper



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: :D, Gen, Good Bros Getting Along, Not Beta Read, and i'm ABSOLUTELY running w that, don't worry abt the warning it's only implied, huh, look all the bonus content implies that gc is a little shit, wooow i've been in this fandom since i was like fourteen and this is my first fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Good Cop keeps messing with Bad Cop.





	Good Cop no

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore this video: http://maithcop.tumblr.com/post/174704275026/good-cop-hi-everybody-bad-cop-be-quiet-you and it inspired this little thing.  
> I might rewrite this later, but enjoy it for now! :D

Bad Cop was enjoying his day. He was talking to a robot, and it was a bit boring, but boring was better than running through half the city looking for  _ another  _ Master Builder. It was almost… relaxing. 

And then Good Cop threw his coffee. 

“Good Cop!” Bad Cop cursed when he finally gained control again. “What the heck!” 

In the back of his head, he just heard a small  _ “Whoopsie…”  _

He groaned. His brother just couldn’t leave him alone, could he? In resignation, he searched for a towel to clean the coffee off the sputtering robot he’d been talking to.

\---

There was an unspoken thing, known to every bot cop in Bricksburg. It wasn’t exactly well known, but it became obvious quickly, when you worked with the Chief. 

Good Cop was a little shit.

Bad Cop would be doing something absolutely innocuous, like eating croissants, and Good Cop would do something like toss the rest to the floor before gobbling up the one Bad Cop had been holding. 

Or take over when Bad Cop was trying to relay simple traffic organization plans for a parade, and run off without telling the bots they were excused.

Or simply fight with Bad Cop for control, no real reason or want to be out, just for a laugh and to annoy Bad Cop, usually during an especially boring meeting with Business.

All with that annoying little grin and saying “Whoopsie!”

That was probably the most annoying part, in Bad Cop’s opinion.

“GAH! Darn it, why can’t you just stay  _ quiet?  _ I have work!” Bad Cop shouted, finally at his wit’s end. 

For once, Good Cop was momentarily quiet. Bad Cop sighed, hoping that maybe--

“It’s boring,” Good Cop replied. “Just sitting here, I mean. I know I’m not very useful, with this job, but you’ve been taking up all the time since you found out we might get promoted to chief. Can’t I have some time?” Bad Cop got a sudden sensation like puppy dog eyes, being projected directly at him.

He hadn’t realized that Good Cop might just be  _ bored.  _ After all, their whole childhood had been that way: Bad Cop sitting quietly, getting work done, occasionally letting off the anger that Good Cop refused to feel, while Good Cop would use his own time to run as fast and far as he could, setting up pranks on people who were cruel to them and throwing himself into a new craft, like baking. 

“...alright, Good.” Bad Cop smiled, a rare thing. He decided to be nice. Just for a bit. “I’ll give you some time--”

And then he wasn’t in control anymore, and Good Cop had taken off running, leaving their chair spinning. On the way, he smacked as many robots in the back of the head as possible, jumping up on tables when there was a chair to step up with. 

Bad Cop screamed from the back of their head,  _ “LATER! Darn it, I’ll give you some time LATER! Let me finish my darn  _ sentence! _ AND STOP RUNNING!” _

Good Cop just laughed. “Bro, you should’ve  _ known  _ I’d do that! I’ve been playing these kinds of pranks since we could  _ walk!”  _

\---

It didn’t get much better. Good Cop still regularly ran off if he was bored, and bots learned to avoid the Chief if they could see the whites of his eyes. 

But it did get a little better. 

They started to live up to their names, during work. Good Cop switching off when Bad Cop was getting a little too frustrated with an interrogation. Bad Cop letting Good Cop start, then startling a Master Builder after they’d been put at ease. Good Cop learning how to be a decent cop, rather than just tagging along with Bad Cop’s work. 

It was good. It worked well.  _ They  _ worked well, in a way that Bad Cop had forgotten since they’d started working for Business. It was nice.

And then three days before Taco Tuesday happened. 

And Bad Cop felt more lost than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> (: am i evil yet


End file.
